


Just One Night

by Rakelsilk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Awkward Conversations, Derek Hale is emotionally constipated, Derek is a Good Alpha, Kate Argent is a crazy bitch, M/M, No Hale Fire, One Night Stands, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter is sane, Possible slow build, Scotty doesn't know, Tumblr Prompts, Unbeta'd, Werewolf Derek, You're friends with my brother AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakelsilk/pseuds/Rakelsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek Hale does not have the good luck at all and Stiles Stilinksi just may be the best bad luck of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Jacksonwhipitmore's prompt: We hooked up randomly at a party once and it turned out you're friends with my brother AU

Derek really doesn't know why things like this happen to him. He's not a bad guy! So why is it, the one time that he does a one night stand, the guy he slept with happens to be the best friend of his brother? 

When Derek met Stiles at the New Years Eve party, he was fascinated by Stiles. How could one person embody every single one of his turn ons? From his amber eyes to his ridiculous lack of balance, Stiles was one of the most fascinating people he had ever met. But, that hadn't meant that Derek wanted it to be anything more than a one night stand. He had wanted to blow off some steam because he had seen Kate fucking Argent that night. Derek had to listen to her scream foul things at him as he walked away quickly. 

And now here he is, Stiles Stilinski. Derek watched him anxiously twist his hands and look away from him with a blush forming across those cheeks. Damn. The want that hit him from the sight of Stiles hit him like a blow to the stomach. He was faintly aware of Scott talking in the back ground, but all he was really focused on was Stiles. Until Scott snapped his fingers in front of Derek's face and said, "Dude, listen to me." Derek flinched and looked at Scott, his eyebrows scrunching together and a scowl forming. "What do you want, Scott?", Derek asked flatly. Scott glanced at Stiles and then back at Derek. "Do you know Stiles? I thought this was the first time you met?" Scott's eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused, though this wasn't an unfamiliar expression on Scott's face. 

Stiles laughed in a slightly high-pitched way and clapped his hand unto Scott's shoulder. "Of course not! I just wasn't expecting him to look so... aggressive. Especially since you basically have the loving temperament of a puppy." Scott looked mildly offended at the thought but his face lost some of it's tension. Derek's eyebrows raised and his eyes met Stile's. Stiles looked faintly panicked and shook his head vigorously. So, Stiles didn't want Scott to know. He could work with that. 

Derek shrugged his shoulder and turned his gaze unto Scott. "Mom said that you need to call her. Apparently a girl named Allison showed up at the house looking for you. Pretty sure wedding plans are already being made." Scott turned pink and a sunny smile broke across his face and he sighed in a dreamy way. Derek snorted and lightly smacked Scott's cheek as he turned away to climb back into his Camaro. As he was in the process of starting the ignition, Stiles tapped on his window and squeaked out a, "Bye, Derek!" before shooting off in the direction of his car, Scott not far behind. 

With a heavy sigh, Derek lowered his head to the steering wheel and lightly banged his forehead against it. How could Stiles impact him? As Derek thought about Stiles's smooth skin dotted with moles and the plushness of his lips against Derek's, he felt his fangs get heavy in his mouth and the claws move beneath his skin. Derek sharply inhaled and focused on control. He didn't need Stiles or his ridiculously perfect body and mind. It was just one night. That was all he needed.


End file.
